Priorities, 'Mione
by Magic-tofu
Summary: Their road was always bumpy, but they keep going.


_Just a one-shot I wrote to relax, featuring my ultimate OTP. Composed entirely of dialogue (because regular prose is, frankly, too difficult and I suck at it), so you'll probably have to use your imagination and a bit of work to figure out what's going on. If you get lost, just count the lines, or let me know. I'd appreciate construction criticism. Thanks for reading! ;)_

 _ **Priorities,**_ **'Mione**

"Ron."

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"What are you doing?"

"…"

"Ron!"

"Mm?"

"If you're having a stare-down with Crookshanks again, I swear to Merlin that I – "

"He started it!"

"Don't give me that!"

"Bloody cat's mental! He's been glaring at me the minute we got here!"

"He's just… not used to the apartment yet. Besides, he's getting old – "

"He was already old when you got him!"

"Yes, but –"

"Evil thing should've died alre-"

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"He's part Kneazle I believe, but I - I think he's got only a few years left in him…"

"…"

"…"

" 'Mione… are you crying?"

"… No."

"Erm… well, he's lived a long, eh… happy life making me miserable, so... he'll die with no regrets I guess."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"… Is it working?"

"No."

"Sorry."

"…"

"…"

"Ron, stop it this instant."

"What?"

" _Leave Crookshanks alone_ and help – me – un – pack!"

"Okay, okay! Where are you?"

"This place isn't that big."

"Yeah, but I can't tell where your voice is coming from."

"You'll have to figure it out yourself then."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ron?"

"…"

"…"

"ARGHH!"

"GAAH – "

"OW!"

" _What are you trying to accomplish here?!"_

"I – I was just trying to give you a surprise, you know, cheer you up…"

"I could've hexed you!"

"I think you broke – "

"I could've stabbed you _with my wand_!"

" – a rib…"

"…Oh… sorry… Are – are you okay Ron?"

"Mhm."

"…"

"What was _that_ for?"

"I- I thought it would… make you feel better."

"'Mione, as much as I love it when _you_ kiss _me_ , a _little peck_ won't do much."

"Oh, stop moaning! Now you're just overreacting."

"I'm surprised Malfoy got away with only a bloody nose."

"That was third year! My defense skills have greatly sharpened since then. Now, help me unpack these boxes."

"But Hermione, I'm in pain!"

"You could build the bookshelves if you'd prefer."

"Book _shelves_?"

"Yes."

"…"

"The instructions come with the boxes."

"…Can't we just use magic?"

"Of course, but you'll have to figure out where all the pieces go – you know, practical magic can't think for itself – and make sure it's built on the right place. We don't want a bookshelf standing in the middle of the room now do we?"

"… Did I mention I'm in pai - "

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Mm… "

"Better?"

"Now _that's_ a proper snog… Wait – what are you doing? You can't stop now!"

"Ron, we've got at least twenty boxes to go through! Not to mention, I need to pick up the rest of the books from my parents' house, and that'll be _at least_ another ten!"

"But… _priorities,_ Hermione."

"Snogging you is not one of them right now."

"Alright, alright. Where do want this one to go?"

"Hm… I think that's the smaller one, so in here would be fine."

"… the things I do for you 'Mione… Ten years and your priorities haven't changed a bit."

"They have!"

"You weren't supposed to hear tha-"

"Do you really think that a certain redheaded wizard was one of my _top_ priorities when I was eleven?"

"Well, from the looks of you and Percy those days, I think it was possible…"

"Ron!"

"What? You were infatuated with him!"

"No I _wasn't_!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!"

"Well you're red!"

"That's because my fiancé is nitwit!"

"There's no need to start calling me names!"

"Well, you ruined what was going to be a _perfectly romantic_ moment!"

"… I don't think bringing up a childhood crush on my _brother_ constitutes 'romantic.'"

"I was _– talking – about – you!_ "

"…"

"…"

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"…'Mione, I- I know I've hardly said it before, but you – you know I – I love you… right?"

"…"

"'Hermione?"

"What's that, Ron?"

"… Nevermind."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So uh, the bookshelf… it's… quite nice, eh?"

"Shut up."

"I was just complementing your taste in furniture!"

" _Unpack_."

"Geez…"

"…"

"…"

"… Ron?"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Where should the bed go? Facing the window, or against this wall?"

"… Facing the window. That way, when we wake up every morning, we can see the sunrise."

"... Mm, yes. That'd be nice…"

"Yeah! But not as nice as your bookshe-"

"I'm still mad at you."

"…"

"… But yes, when I saw the bookcase at the shop, I _knew_ it was the one."

"You sound like you're gonna _marry_ it, 'Mione."

"Are you jealous of my _bookcase_?"

"Let's see… Crookshanks, bookshelf number one, bookshelf number two, and then, – if I'm lucky – me."

"…"

"I'm fourth on your list of priorities."

"No you're not. You forgot Harry, house elves, my parents-"

"Okay, okay! So I'm not even-"

"A priority."

"That hurts."

"… You're… a _part_ of me."

"I'm telling Harry you're playing favorites."

"That's not what I meant! You said it yourself, Ron. _We_ are waking up to the sun. _We_ , Ron. _Together._ "

"I think… I'm going to puke, Hermione."

"Hey! I'm not the one who gave a speech about a 'ball of light' touching my heart!"

" _That_ was actually true."

"Arghh! You're the best at killing moments, Ronald! Whatever, just – just go back to what you're doing."

"…"

"…"

"I guess that does sound nice."

"What?"

" _We_."

"…"

"But you know what sounds better?"

"Hm?"

"… Hermione Weasley."

"Hermione _Granger_ Weasley."

"Same thing."

"No, it has a nicer flow to it… Hermione. Granger. Weasley."

"Two more months 'Mione."

"And it will be _we_ forever…"

"No - we ... _plus five_."

"…Five?!"

"Or four, whatever works for you…"

"I'm not a sow, Ronald!"

"Well, we are going to have children, right?"

"Of course, but… two sounds perfect."

"… I guess…"

"A boy and a girl."

"…"

"He'll have my hair and your eyes and she'll have your hair and my eyes, and they'll be perfect. Ours."

"We could start now, if you want…"

"No! We're unpacking, and we've still got the wedding, and a couple more years ahead of us… besides, the bed's not even in place yet…"

"We don't need a be- "

" _Ron! The bookshelves!"_

"… _Fine…"_

"…"

"…"

"…Ron?"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"I love you, too."

xxxxxxxxx

 _Yay! Hope you enjoyed that! Now, you see that little box in the bottom right corner? Fill it up with your thoughts and submit it! :)_


End file.
